


The Best Smell In the World

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sweetness, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Dean, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Professor Dean Winchester, SPN A/B/O Bingo, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: It's a beautiful afternoon when Dean Winchester goes for a walk, and he encounters the best smell.  Doesn't take a genius to realize he's just found his truemate.





	The Best Smell In the World

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you like this one. Enjoy!

 

 

**Story #15**

**Honeysuckle, Jasmine, Gardenias**

**_The Best Smell In the World~_ **

 

Dean liked taking Baby for a walk when the weather was nice, but he’d been so busy with work lately that he’d been putting it off, and now, as he sat on the couch and ran his hands down her sides, he could feel that it wasn’t only himself that his laziness was having an effect on, it was his dog too. 

 

“How does a walk sound, girl?”  He felt the brush of her tail where it smacked against his shoe.  She clearly liked the idea.  After securing her vest and harness onto her, he grabbed the handle and they left the house.

 

He really enjoyed walking through his own neighborhood.  His block was one that took pride in their well-kept homes, lush lawns, and ornate flower beds.  Sometimes he worried that the meager petunias he added to the flower boxes under his windows each year was not enough.  The box hedges on either side of the porch he hired someone to come out and trim, and the same service also cut his grass.  He kept more plants inside, but mostly ones that smelled nice.  Outside, things were pretty simple, and that was for a reason.

 

Every house, Dean knew by scent.  He was an Alpha with a keen nose, and that helped him out more times than he could remember, like the time he got robbed outside the convenience store, or when his brother Sam was too flustered to speak to the girl he was crushing on, and too scared to smell her attraction to him too.  Dean had pointed that out and here they were, six years later, mated with two little pups that he adored completely.  He was a proud uncle, and though Sam’s mate was not comfortable with Dean babysitting (mostly she was worried her pups would do something to hurt Dean, not the other way around), he was always welcome to come and visit, and he did so quite often.

 

Scenting the air around him as he and Baby walked was relaxing.  He could smell Mrs. Browne, her sugar cookie and vanilla scent reaching him out on the sidewalk.  That meant her windows were open.  Tart apples and cinnamon one house over told him he was passing Mr. Barton’s house.  Lilies of the valley mixed with sunflowers told him Ms. Braeden’s house was next up.  He stopped dead in tracks at the next house.  This was Mr. Shurley’s house, but Mr. Shurley smelled like oatmeal and honey.  He sniffed the air, breathing in more of the delicious scent.

 

“You smell that, Baby?”  he asked, despite knowing that the dog didn’t care.  “That’s gardenias, girl.”  Cocking his head, he listened, but aside from some pups playing on the next block and some birds singing, the street was quiet.  He turned onto the path that led up to Mr. Shurley’s door.  The closer he got, the stronger the scent became.  Swirling with the fresh scent of gardenias was honeysuckle too.  It was possibly the best thing he’d ever smelled.  Baby stopped him before he ran into the stairs but that didn’t stop him from taking a deeper breath.  There was something else in there too…

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Dean startled and turned at the sound of the deep voice.  Mr. Shurley’s voice was not that deep.  He knew Chuck’s voice rather well, actually.

 

“I’m sorry, this must seem rather rude,” he apologized.  “I just…I know everyone in the neighborhood’s scent, and I know Mr. Shurley’s scent rather well since we sometimes listen to baseball games together, but I’m not detecting his oatmeal and honey scent at all.  Instead, I’m smelling flowers.”

 

He was rambling, but he was nervous.  There was a soft thump as something was dropped on the grass.

 

“Well, Mr. Shurley is my father.  I’ve moved back home to take care of him.  Are you Dean?”  the man asked.

 

“I am.  Which of his sons are you?” 

 

“I’m Castiel, or Cas for short,” the man replied.

 

“Cas.  He talks about you a lot.”  Dean smiled politely.  He liked the sound of the other man’s voice, but he was still far enough back that he couldn’t be sure if he was smelling the man’s scent or something else.

 

“I’m sure he does.  You live down the street, right?”

 

“Yep, four doors down.  The one house that has barely any flowers,”  Dean joked.

 

“Oh, with the petunias in the window boxes?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s my place.”  Dean nodded in confirmation.

 

“They look beautiful.  I’m just planting some flowers for my dad.  I promised I would for Father’s Day.  It’s this weekend,”  Cas explained.

 

“Gardenias and honeysuckle?”  Dean asked.

 

“Uh, no, roses.  You smell gardenia and honeysuckle?” 

 

Dean scented the air again.  The scent was still very strong, but there was something else there too, something that was _not_ the roses.  Then it hit him:  Jasmine!

 

“I smell jasmine, too.” 

 

“Really?  Are you an Alpha, Dean?”  Cas seemed to have moved closer, and Dean nodded.

 

“I am.”

 

“Uh huh, and are you aware that most people only smell a primary and secondary scent on other people?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yes I am.”  Dean wondered where he was going with this.

 

“Alright, well, no one around here has gardenia, honeysuckle _or_ Jasmine growing.  Are you aware of what that means?”

 

Dean pondered it for only a moment before the scent mixture hit him like a punch to the gut.  He reached a hand out on instinct and realized Cas was now standing right in front of him.  The smell was coming _from_ Cas.

 

“Oh!  It’s you!  You’re…”

 

“Surprise, it would seem that we are truemates.”  Cas gave a soft chuckle. 

 

“I’m sorry, I must not be what you were expecting for yours.”  Dean frowned.  He’d never expected to meet his, and if he did, he’d always told himself that they could do so much better.

 

“Actually, hearing the way my father talks about you, I think you’re exactly what I was expecting,”  Cas said.  “Would you like to know what you smell like to me?”

 

“I’ve been told I smell like well-worn books and leather,”  Dean offered.  “To me, I smell like leather.”

 

“Yes, well-worn books, leather, and…cloves.  It’s very warm and inviting.”

 

Dean smiled again.  “Really?”

 

“Yes.  I can also tell, without scenting you, that you’re not mated.”  It sounded like Cas was flirting.  At this distance he could tell that Cas was not mated either.

 

“Neither are you.”

 

“You’d be right.  I tend to be rather reclusive.  I prefer the term introverted.  I don’t get out much,”  Cas said.

 

“I’ve been working too hard lately, and Baby is getting fat.  I’m sure I’m not doing too great either.  I was taking her for a nice, long walk, to burn off some calories,”  Dean explained.  Suddenly he was incredibly self-conscious about the slight pudge around his waist.

 

“Well, would you like some company?”  Cas asked.  Dean’s smile widened.

 

“You want to walk with us?  I’d like that.”

 

“I would love to.  Let me go and tell my father I’m doing that.  I’ll be right back.”  Cas touched his arm gently before heading inside.  As soon as the man was behind a closed door, the scent faded and he picked up on the roses.  They smelled nice, but not as nice as Cas did.  It was only a few minutes later before the man was back.

 

“So, Dean, my father tells me you’re a professor at the university.  What do you teach?”  Cas asked as he came down the stairs.

 

“I am.  I teach sociology and anthropology.  Your dad told me you write?  He said he was going to get me copies of your books in Braille.”

 

“He has them.  That’s how I learned about you.  He asked me how to get copies, and I was curious about who he was needing them for.  I heard all about how wonderful you are.  He thinks very highly of you and says you are a much more level headed and mature Alpha than my older brother Gabe.”  Cas slipped his arm through Dean’s, his scent washing over the Alpha and making him feel all tingly.  “This ok?  Or will I throw off your balance?  Or am I being too presumptuous?  I just…I feel like I already know you.”

 

Dean pulled his elbow in, trapping the Omega’s arm so he couldn’t pull away.

 

“It’s fine. I really like your scent.”  Suddenly he felt shy.  It had been a while since he’d dated, and now this was his truemate and what the hell was he supposed to do with that knowledge?

 

“That’s…I like hearing that.  I’m usually told that my scent is much too overwhelming and people can’t handle being around me for long.” 

 

Baby stood up when Dean pulled lightly on the handle, and they started back down the path to the sidewalk.

 

“I don’t find it overwhelming at all.  I think it’s perfect.”  Dean replied honestly.  He liked the way Cas leaned into him as they turned at the sidewalk and began walking down the street.

 

“I like yours as well.  It’s very comforting,”  Cas admitted. 

 

Silence fell between them for a moment before Dean decided to hell with it.  He’d never met anyone that smelled half as good as Cas, or sounded as sexy. 

 

“Say, would I be out of place if I asked you out to dinner?”

 

Cas was smiling when he answered, Dean could hear it in his voice.  “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
